1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door structure, and, in particular, to a vehicle door structure having a composite door panel in which a slide opening and closing door panel and a swing opening and closing door panel are combined.
2. Related Background Art
As a vehicle door structure, for example, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-240611 has been known. The vehicle door structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-240611 has a first door panel and a second door panel, and the first door panel is configured to be slidable with respect to the second door panel, and the second door panel is configured to be swingable with respect to the vehicle body. Further, in the above-described vehicle door structure as the conventional technology, for the reason of improving the stability of the slide opening and closing door panel at the time of slide opening and closing, it is considered that the slide opening and closing door panel is supported by the vehicle at the time of slide opening and closing the slide opening and closing door panel, and the support of the slide opening and closing door panel by the vehicle is released when the slide opening and closing door panel is brought into a fully open condition.
As described above, in such a vehicle door structure in which a slide opening and closing door panel is supported by a vehicle at the time of opening and closing the slide opening and closing door panel, in consideration of the safety at the time of opening and closing the swing opening and closing door panel, and further, in order to reduce the load on a swinging member for swinging the swing opening and closing door panel, a state in which the slide opening and closing door panel overlaps the swing opening and closing door panel is preferably maintained at the time of opening and closing the swing opening and closing door panel. However, because a handle of the slide opening and closing door panel is made operable, when the handle of the slide opening and closing door panel is accidentally operated in a state in which the swing opening and closing door panel is open, the fixation of the slide opening and closing door panel and the swing opening and closing door panel is released. Thus, there is a risk that the slide opening and closing door panel is not supported by the vehicle, and the slide opening and closing door panel may be uncoupled from the swing opening and closing door panel.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle door structure in which it is possible to prevent the slide opening and closing door panel from being uncoupled from the swing opening and closing door panel when the swing opening and closing door panel is opened.